


The One Where Jesse and Jane Get a Cat

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jesse and Jane Get a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: I only just found that there is a fandom_stocking collection so I figured I would put my old fics in the old collection for... posterity I suppose? This was for handmaid on dreamwidth who I am not sure has an A03 account.

“I want a cat.”

Jesse looked up from the comic book he’d been reading – something written by the lead singer of Slipknot that for some reason contained a huge thing that had an eagle’s head on it – and cocked his head to the side.

“Huh?”

Jane licked her lips and moved from her cross-legged position to sit on her knees.

“It’s lonely in here with just us, and a dog is way too much commitment.”

“…So you want a cat,” Jesse continued.

“Yeah. Why not? You just stick a litterbox in the corner of your apartment…”

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“My apartment. Not yours?”

“My father doesn’t like anything with more than two legs,” Jane replied. “I think there’s a strict no-pets policy.”

“That you want me to break.”

Jane rose off of her seat and smirked.

“Well,” she pointed out, “I am your landlord, after all.” She chuckled and set her arm on his shoulder.

Jesse looked up at her.

“So you want me to get you a kitten?”

Jane made a noise.

“Nah. Full grown cat. Kittens are way too much work. They get into everything.”

“Where do you want me to find a cat?”

“Go to the shelter, or something.”

“Don’t you have to prove you have a job and stuff? What am I supposed to do, walk in and go, hey there, I cook meth, can you let me adopt this pet?”  
Jane let out a frustrated sound and proceeded to walk out the door, leaving Jesse staring in her wake.

A hour later she had returned with an oversized, hugely fluffy white cat.

“Where did you get that?”

“Outside,” Jane replied, setting him down on the floor.

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“What if she belongs to somebody?”

Jane walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

“First of all, it’s a he. I made sure. I don’t want six cats, just one. And finders-keepers.” Jane pulled the tab off and set it on the counter. “Oh, and you might want to get on that litterbox.”


End file.
